


Guidance to Purgatory

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [40]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Amnesia, Anime, Brother-Sister Relationships, Card Games, Character Study, Duelling, F/M, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Female Antagonist, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Ice, Identity Issues, Inspired by Real Events, Multiple Selves, Murder, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Science Fiction, Tragedy, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Merag confronts her destiny as a Barian with a cold yet bleeding heart.
Relationships: Kamishiro Rio & Kamishiro Ryouga, Kamishiro Ryouga & Tsukumo Yuuma, Merag & Nasch, Nasch & Vector, Takeda Tetsuo/Kamishiro Rio
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Kudos: 6





	Guidance to Purgatory

Guidance to Purgatory

Author’s Note: Catch the Hunter x Hunter reference? Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series.

Pairing: Background one-sided (canon) Tetsuo x Rio.

Summary:

Merag confronts her destiny as a Barian with a cold yet bleeding heart.

* * *

Tetsuo, if you’ll always be you, I must be the real me.

Nasch and I…The tragic decision was made for us, two lives before we, as Kamishiro Ryoga and Kamishiro Rio, became your friends.

“Rio-san will always be Rio-san!”

Gon…

Gone…

Rio is gone. She isn’t here anymore.

I am Merag. The sword of ice that dances above petrifying gorgonic blizzards. The zero blade poised by the princess wearing icicle slippers, buried down from the sky and into a dark crevasse. Thunderbird silencing the heat of the sun.

Earth, please freeze. Time, I pray you be frozen as well. 

A goodbye, so I can feel these tears.

A moment, so I may linger with my brother a cold breath longer.

Let me attend the funeral of my human self. Weep among those we now painfully regard our enemies.

The death of who we were. Slowly trickling back, what the ocean cleaned away.

_Clack clack clack clack._

Destiny has strung the seven of us along like puppets on strings. Unbreakable crimson strings.

We can’t overcome the soul-marionetting high manipulator Chaos. It threads our distorted hearts of crystal to Barian World.

Warriors. Emperors. We are Barian, and Barian World is us.

Ragna Infinity spins her dual-crescent scythe. Mortuary maiden, guide them to Purgatory!

Purgatory, because it isn’t Hell. There is further to fall.

How much more suffering must Nasch endure?

Till Hell freezes over too?


End file.
